


Have yourself a    merry little     Christmas...

by DownpourOfFeels



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, Sherlock TV, john watson - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Downpouroffeels, Fluff, John - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Lovely, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, idk - Freeform, one off thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownpourOfFeels/pseuds/DownpourOfFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas eve in Baker Street, late after the party and everyone has left...meaning Sherlock and John are finally alone in the flat. As the stars twinkle above them, John asks Sherlock to dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have yourself a    merry little     Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: To get the full effect of this short and sweet fic, please listen to the song below: 
> 
> Have yourself a merry little Christmas - Christina Perri 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qYq6rXzTnE 
> 
> Listen to it as you are reading as it is the song Sherlock and John dance to. You can also find it on spotify, if youtube doesn't work. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The blustering cold winds that howled that night outside the door of 221B Baker Street had no effect on the flat's inhabitants, instead, all inside was warm and merry, until the laughing voices slowly mellowed as everyone said their goodbyes and headed back to their own homes.

Christmas eve was probably John's favourite time of year and although the party had been lovely, he was grateful he and Sherlock were now finally alone together. He glanced over to his companion, who had now settled himself down in his chair and was plucking quietly on the violin. After a hesitant pause John decided to use this rare moment of peace to sneak over to the CD player and fiddle with it quietly. He took a small breath and hit play, and as he had hoped the beautiful melody of his favourite Christmas song gently flooded the room. 

Sherlock looked up at him and shot him a tired look. "John." He sighed quietly, raising half an eyebrow.

John moved over to him quickly and held out his hands, inviting Sherlock to dance with him. He chewed on his lower lip when Sherlock didn't react, before adding. "Sherlock please, it's Christmas eve." 

Sherlock rose reluctantly from his chair, putting down his violin and straightening his jacket before reaching out to take John's palm softly in his own. "John, you know I love dancing but It's late now and this song is so soppy-"

"For me?" John interrupted, gazing up to Sherlock with his best puppy eyes.

Sherlock huffed, but before he could whisper another word of protest John stopped him by wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Eyes closed, they relished in the moment for a while. But as the music went on, the soft backbeat guiding the tempo, John slowly started to sway and before they knew it they were softly slow dancing around the room. Time seemed to slow as the music surrounded them and Sherlock only fell out of his blissful daze when he felt John lean into his shoulder. 

It was then, in that exact moment, that it suddenly dawned on Sherlock that he'd never felt more at home than he did right now, enclosed in John's tender, loving arms.

As they stepped in perfect time to the harmony, Sherlock smiled warmly, enjoying another precious moment before slowing them to a halt and tilting his mouth down to John's ear.

"I love you..." He whispered softly.

John's entire being seemed to fill with warmth, and the pure euphoria of love overtook his mind.

He chose his next words with delicacy. 

"I love you too Sherlock Holmes. Merry Christmas"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hoped you liked it. Sorry it's not long enough to fill the whole song, maybe one day I'll add to it.


End file.
